


Being Counted

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [33]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Abolish I.C.E, Activism, Adapt, Background Relationships, Direct Action, Gen, M/M, Politics, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean and Shadow are continuing in their ways. Dean learned of direct action from his two closest friends in ADAPT, and Shadow has watched with Dean as their life at protests has blossomed. Now is a time when all their skills are needed. But at least they know who's in their corner.





	Being Counted

**Author's Note:**

> My 300th work (not an exact count of singular works but I'll take it) goes to my favorite queerplatonic duo.

Dean and Shadow break into simultaneous grins when they see the crowd--a bunch from ADAPT who they've seen at other actions, and others from groups dedicated to direct action. The heat is on, and this is the only thing that will turn the heat from the plebs like Shadow and Dean onto the people who should be feeling it.

Dean fist-bumps with Jeremy and Doug in turn, who are grinning too.

"Glad you could make it," Doug says between rolling coughs.

"Hey," Dean says softly, "Glad you could too."

"Are you kidding? I'd never miss this. This is what I'm still here for."

They get in place, ready to hold the line with the best of them.

Dean is here and ready to get arrested if it comes to that, especially if they think they're taking Shadow back inside for any reason.

Out of the corner of Dean's eye, the silhouette of Odin and his wolves is fairly obvious. He stands not far but not too close to Dean, allowing Dean to have a singular experience of the event.

When they're home, with tea and pastry, Dean will have a long talk with Shadow about Odin. It's always good to stay on the same page with a life partner.

Dean sets a stance. The chant rises up, from the people and into the air, reverberating above his head. Not the usual ADAPT chants of OUR HOMES, NOT NURSING HOMES or the latest, ADAPT and Resist. 

This one is pointed exactly at ICE and what the workers inside the building are choosing to do.

A few come out and join the protest, which Dean has to admit wasn't expected, but they do, in a slow trickle. They look ashamed, and so they should.

It's not enough, but it's a start.

It's something.


End file.
